


Synesthesia

by heavnofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavnofhell/pseuds/heavnofhell
Summary: Every relationship takes some compromise.





	Synesthesia

When Lucifer first began staying in Sam’s room at night, he was introduced to the existence of alarm clocks. He hates them. They are shrill and unrelenting and every single time it goes off Sam’s breathing hitches a little and his entire body jolts. The Archangel cannot begin to fathom this unusual form of self-discipline or self-torture or whatever else the humans claim it to be, and he makes his opinion known by entirely destroying the small device that first morning.

Sam, while quietly (but not-so-secretly, considering the grin he cannot entirely hide) amused by the entire ordeal, mildly chastises the angel about destroying things he doesn’t understand or simply doesn’t like, and, begrudgingly, Lucifer agrees to practice some restraint.

But the shrill alarm never gets easier to ignore, and even when Sam attempts to find a middle ground and changes the mode to radio, his small flinching does not go unnoticed, and the Archangel’s cool eyes continue to stare at the mechanism with thinly veiled disgust.

It takes under a week for a solution to come to mind, and while Lucifer is slightly hesitant to attempt acting on his idea, he can’t abide seeing Sam jerk awake so unnaturally one more time. So, just as the Sun is rising and the world outside is cast in the cool orange of dawn, the Archangel rustles himself calmly from his nearly meditative state, turning to look at the still and peaceful form beside him.

Slowly, with subtle movements exclusive to a celestial and ancient being, Lucifer moves to kneel beside the man, leaning down and brushing the mussed hair from Sam’s forehead, his fingertips hardly grazing the soft locks. Once the spot is clear, he leans down and places his lips against the warm skin, the touch as feathery as his fingertips had been. 

The quietest change in the man’s breathing, still even and soft, brings a small smile to the Archangel’s pale lips. Carefully, he moves the contact down, his lips barely touching the warm skin as he creates a cool trail down Sam’s nose, placing another kiss there, and then to the sloping curve of each cheek. At this point, Sam’s eyes are twitching almost imperceptibly, and Lucifer’s smile grows. Lastly, he drops his mouth to Sam’s own, the kiss soft and sweet and lingering, ceasing only when he feels the man’s lips move into a small smile. 

“Good morning, Luce.” The deep voice is heavy with sleep, but when the Archangel pulls his head up, Sam’s eyes are warm and happy, and he looks more rested than Lucifer has ever seen him upon waking.

“Good morning, kiddo. Sleep well?”

“Yeah… really, really well, actually.” He chuckles quietly, stretching his limbs and arching his back slightly, taking in a deep breath before settling back into the mattress. “Hey, Luce - come here, would ya?” He reaches up, snaking his hand around Lucifer’s neck and pulling him back down, pressing his lips to the Archangel’s own and stealing another slow kiss. He pulls back, dropping his head against the pillow, the lazy smile still on his face as he gives a little nod.

“You win. I’m throwing out the alarm clock.”

 

 


End file.
